Zanta Claws II
'''Zanta Claws II was the 2008 Eddsworld Christmas special and proved to be the most popular episode yet, featuring on YouTube UK due to its sheer number of viewers. As Zanta Claws makes a feeble attempt at killing Edd, Matt and Tom, the gang set out to the North Pole to finish Zanta off, once and for all.' Plot Edd, Matt and Tom are watching TV, when the doorbell rings. Edd answers the door to find a group of carolers standing at the door, who begin singing. Tom and Matt join Edd at the door as the carolers are singing about Zanta having kidnapped the real Santa Claus. As they finish their song, their eyes turn red and begin flashing. The carolers explode, injuring only Edd's foot and the titles begin. The gang then decide that is up to them to save Christmas, once again. The trio buckle up in the car, when Tom questions how they are going to get to the North Pole in a car. Smiling, Edd states what appears to him as obvious, "By using the Z gear, of course!". The car flies into the sky. Edd and Tom are happy, dancing to Winter Wonderland, but Matt, confused asks, "Wait, how can a ''car fly? With this comment, the car hurtles towards the ground, luckily being saved in the nick of time by a passing air plane as they land on top of it. As they land, the same happens to the plane below them, as it falls onto another plane. By the time they have landed, the car is on top of 6 other planes which have appeared to suffer the same fate. As they leave the airport, Edd reminds them to remember where they parked the car. Meanwhile, Zanta is watching them through CCTV, obviously furious that they have survived his explosive carolers. As he thinks of some other way to defeat them, the real Santa suggests that Zanta be nice for once, as he is "supposed to be some kind of Santa". With that suggestion, Zanta comes up with his plan of giving the trio "just what their hearts desire". Back to the gang, Tom is wondering how they are going to find Zanta. Matt points to an evil-looking castle, which must belong to Zanta, and suggest they ask there. The other two agree, and they approach the front door. Here, they find three presents addressed to each of them. Tom opens his present, and finds that suddenly he has eyes, which are actually glass ones. Matt opens his present, and gets money. Finally, Edd opens his and it explodes into a giant pool of sparkling cola, which he immediately dives into. But, when he comes up to the surface to breathe, he appears to be being burned by the cola and his clothes are ripped, because of acid in it. Tom has been looking at the sun with his new eyes, and they too are beginning to burn. Matt's money is suddenly on fire, with Matt still rolling in it. Upset and disappointed, they all burst into Zanta's house. Zanta immediately demands to know what they are still doing here, but trails off as he realizes that Tord is missing. He is suddenly disappointed, claiming that Tord was his favouite and asking if he could replace him . Edd tells him that no, he cannot replace Tord, and a dissapointed Zanta carries on from where he stopped. Zanta then comes up with a new plan, and asks the gang, "How can you defeat someone...you can't recognize?" before switching hats with the real Santa. Matt and Edd can obviously tell the plain difference, while Tom is struggling to choose which Santa to shoot with a gun that he has suddenly got his hands on. Matt and Edd are both confused about where he has gotten this gun from. In the panic and confusion, Tom shoots the wrong Santa. Zanta chuckles and decides to 'finish the job' by shooting Santa himself with his laser gun. As he fires the beam, Tom dives in front of Santa to save him. The powerful laser hits his eyes and reflects off onto a chandelier which then crashes on to Zanta Claws, appearing to kill him. Matt and Edd are celebrating with Santa, as Edd jokes, "Santa, I'm so glad to see you made it!" In the background, Tom rubs where his new eyes were and complains, 'I hate Christmas'. The credits roll. Credits No specific order, according to credits of video Cast *Edd: Himself, pilot #2 *Josh Tomar: Santa and Zanta *Matt: Himself *Tom: Himself, carolers *Diwi: Pilot #1 *Paul: Non-speaking role, (man on CCTV). Music *Edd: Various Christmas songs *Kevin MacLeod: Arcadia *DJ Fabloon: Zanta Claws is coming to town (feat.Tom) *Tom: Title theme and happy ending Reception The video was featured on Youtube UK. On Youtube it had a rating of more than 3,000 and achieved five stars out of five. The two Zanta Claws episodes are one of the most popular episodes in Eddsworld history. A Zanta Claws III is confirmed to be released in Winter 2010.http://www.youtube.com/user/eddsworld Gallery ZantaClaws2T.PNG|The title seen in the episode. WatchingTv.PNG|Edd,Tom, and Matt watching TV. Caroling.PNG|The Carolers sing Zanta's message. ExplosiveCarolers.PNG|The Carolers about to explode. Damage.PNG|"Ow, my foot!" SavingChristmas.PNG|"Why do I have to save Christmas every year? I don't even celebrate it." Zanta_Claws_2.jpg|Everyone gets in the car. FlyingCarOhmyGosh.PNG|The car takes flight! Zgear.PNG|The gang goes to the North Pole in Z gear! Reality.PNG|"Wait a minute! How can a car fly?" Airplane,Airplane.PNG|The car lands on a plane, Airplane.PNG|Which lands on another airplane. NorthPoleAirport.PNG|They finally arrive at the airport. ZantaClawsW.PNG|Zanta Claws watches them on screens. SantaClauseyay.PNG|"You know, you could try being nice for once. You are supposed to be SOME kind of Santa." EvilZanta.PNG|"I'll give them what their heart's desire" Zanta'sHouse.PNG|The gang finds Zanta's house. FloorPresents.PNG|They find presents for each of them. TomwEyes.PNG|"I'm.........BEAUTIFUL!" Yaymoney.PNG|"Yay money!" ColaPool.PNG|A cola filled pool for Edd. ItBurns.PNG|Their presents start burning them. FacetoFace.PNG|The gang finally comes face to face with Zanta. TYI.PNG|"Well how can you defeat someone........you don't recognize!" Shoottherightone!.PNG|"OH NO! Which one do I shooooot?" WrongOne.PNG|"Wait? Where'd he get a gun from?" "I DON'T KNOW?!" WroongOne.PNG|Tom shoots the wrong Santa. FinishtheJob.PNG|"And now it's time to finish the job!" NOOOO.PNG|"NOOOO!!!" ChandelierDoom.PNG|The chandelier sends Zanta to his doom. See.PNG|"Santa, I'm glad to SEE you made it!" TomHatesChristmas.PNG|"I hate Christmas......" Trivia *This is the first episode to have every character in Eddsworld lacking straight teeth. In later flashes, everyone has the same. *In WTFuture, a reference to this episode happens when Tom sees his future self wearing a high-tech bionic eye. He asks why he's wearing and says he got cancer from the laser he took to the face. *The gang was driving Tord's car to the North pole, even though Tord was gone. *Later on in the video, Zanta realizes that Tord was gone. Therefore, he didn't know that until the Eddsworld gang told him. But earlier on in the video, Zanta gave gifts to Tom, Edd, and Matt, but none for Tord, even though he didn't know Tord left. *When Matt asks how a car can fly, it falls on an airplane. When the pilot of that airplane asks how it can fly despite its weight, it falls on another airplane, and the process repeats for the other planes. *Tom's hatred for Christmas is less prominent in this episode. At one point, he and Edd are swaying side to side to a sped up version of "Winter Wonderland", whilst smiling. *Edd refers to the switch as going into Z-gear, pronouncing it as "Zed". This is probably due to the fact that some countries such as England and Canada say 'Z' differently. *The second screen across and third screen down on Zanta Claws' monitors shows Paul sitting on a bench. *There are bear traps on Edd's house, referencing to Zanta Claws when Tom put them there to catch and kill Santa Claws. *The sign at the airport says "Welcome to the Northpole Airport. You might need a coat." *The laser hit only one of Tom's Eyes but both melted. *Tom may have been confused about which Santa to shoot due to the fact that he was still learning how to use his new eyes. *After Zanta got hit by the glass lighting Santa has his red hat but Zanta switches those hats, although Santa could of grabbed it from the floor. *One of the CCTV camera screens is showing a sleep deprived man on a park bench. *In front of Zanta's lair, it is snowy, but in front of the cola-filled pool, it is sunny and green grass *Tom's hatred for Christmas stems from him being a Jahovah's Witness, as the religion does not believe in celebrating holidays. *There is a possibility that the carolers were robots with bombs in them and recorded voices. Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Specials